It is well known that when an organopolysiloxane is dispersed in water containing a surfactant, a microemulsion of an organopolysiloxane can be obtained. Further, when only a small amount of water is added to a mixture of organopolysiloxane and surfactant, a translucent (capable of transmitting light but causing sufficient diffusion to eliminate perception of distinct images) oily thick substance is formed. When the oily thick substance is dispersed in water, an organopolysiloxane emulsion with a small particle size (microemulsion) can be obtained (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,878 to Gee).
The aforementioned method can be used to easily obtain the microemulsion of an organopolysiloxane containing amino groups represented by Si-R-NH2 (where R is an alkylene group) or Si-R-NHR'NH2 (where R, R' are alkylene groups) in the molecule. However, for the microemulsion of organopolysiloxanes containing cyclohexylamino groups in the molecule, gel-like flakes may be easily formed in the manufacturing process, and the desired microemulsion cannot be obtained.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for making microemulsions comprising an organopolysiloxane containing cyclohexylamino groups, wherein the microemulsion has a small particle size and excellent shelf stability.